Jingle Bells
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Her eyes full of stars shone in the warm light. Glimpses of red, green and blue flashed through them. Her little tails bounced on her dark head to the rythme of the song she learnt to love, making the happiness of each person present in the room. Nothing could describe this feeling in her chest. It was purely magical, and nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**JINGLE BELLS**

Hello my dear writers! As you surely know, Christmas is coming soon, along with our dear Santa and his little elves. This is the time of the year when people get to please the ones they love, and to be pleased too. This is the time of the year when anything becomes possible, even our dreams! You can share what is dear to your heart with important persons and they can share stories with you. The magical extravaganza, the white and calm landscape, the gifts… all of this makes the event even more awesome and unforgettable.

So, for this special occasion, I wanted to make something as special and memorable.

But you'll say "Etincelle! What did you think of this time?"

Here is my project: each week, I will give you **three random words** , and you'll have to write a little one shot using them and the theme of Christmas.

 **-** You can write about anything you want. It can be a horror story, a romantic story, a poesy… ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!

 **-** As for the characters, it has to be about The 39 Clues, of course. You can write about anyone, and you can pair them as you want. For example, Mary Todd and Phoenix… (…Please, don't.)

 **-** You can't write less than 500 words. There has to be a plot and a development. For example, you can't write "She's dead. Too bad. The end."

 **This is not a contest!** I'm sorry if you wanted that, but I don't have the time and the energy to judge anything, let alone give prizes. My main reasons are to connect people together for this magical event and to bring peace. There will be no competition. We are here for the pleasure to write, to think of imaginary worlds and to give life to the characters we love.

Anyone who wants to participate will have to put JINGLE BELLS EVENT or the hashtag JBE2017 in their story's summary, and I'll review it.

Everyone should try to leave a comment about what they thought of it, and about what could be improved. It is not obligatory, of course, but I truly think it's always better if you say if you loved it or not and why.

So, without any further ado, here are the first three random words!

 _Paper clip_

 _Whipped cream_

 _Knife._

If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me!

Have fun guys! And may the spirit of Christmas be with you! ;)))


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm so happy to see that a lot of people decided to join JBE2017! At first I thought no one would like this, but it turns out I was wrong!

So, thank you to 39CluesFan-Star, Grass-Berry09, hptriviachamp, and I'mNotAGoodWriter for participating! I had a lot of fun reading your amazing works and I hope you enjoyed writing it too! Also, I encourage you to read the other participants work to see what they did and to give you inspiration. Don't be shy and leave a review! ;)

As for the ones who didn't submit their own work, don't worry, you can always post it later. There's no emergency and you can take your time. Also, for those who wondered, you can do any prompt you like. You can do one but you also can do every one.

So without any further ado, may I present you this week's prompt!

 _A straightener_

 _A mustache_

 _And snow!_

Have fun guys, and may the inspiration be with you! I hope to see even more writer joining the event!


	3. Chapter 3

WEEK THREE

Hi guys! Guess who's back? I'm sorry for not updating last week; a lot was going on and unfortunately I didn't have much time to work on my event.

Also, I noticed not a lot of people participated last time and I would like to know if what I do pleases you? Do you like the concept or should I give up on that idea? Are there any words you'd like to see on my prompts? Don't be shy and tell me if you have any suggestions. That would be really appreciated.

Now, thank you to 39CluesFan-Star and 39addict101 for participating. Girls, it was a real pleasure to read your stories and I hope you will do it again soon :)

Now, without any further ado, may I present you the three words I prepared for you this week.

Pine cone

Taxi cab

Lights

Good luck! I can't wait to read your works!


End file.
